My (One Sided) First Love
by ryuu dearu
Summary: Dia adalah sosok matahari. Sosok yang menggoyahkan pemikiranku tentang sang pusat semesta. Matahari yang sebelumnya tak ada dalam duniaku yang kelam. Akashi Seijuurou —KATAOMOI Akashi Version— multichapter AkaKi, warning inside, HAPPY READING!


_Dia adalah sosok matahari. Sosok yang menggoyahkan pemikiranku tentang sang pusat semesta. Matahari yang sebelumnya tak ada dalam duniaku yang __kelam._**~Akashi Seijuurou**

...

**My [One Sided] First Love**

—_KATAOMOI Akashi Version—_

presented by **Ryuu Dearu**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typo, MxM, Teikou Senior High, semi-AU, multichapter, AkaKi

Special thanks to Natha (**Alenta93**) for the title

Happy reading everyone!

…

_**Chapter One―Pemuda Matahari**_

...

Pemuda itu memandangi wajah beku dihadapannya. Ekspresi itu... tatapan itu... dingin. Ia hantam keras-keras cermin itu. Namun, tak mengubah apapun. Mata itu, mata yang menatapnya balik, warna kedua kepingannya akan tetap berbeda sampai kapanpun. Seperti kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar pagi ini. Pikirannya melayang, kembali pada beberapa jam lalu sebelum ia menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai siswa SMA.

…

"_Sejak kapan anda merasakan gejala seperti ini, Seijuurou _sama_?"_

_Ia bergeming, menghiraukan pertanyaan dokter pribadi keluarganya._

"_Seijuurou_ sama_, saya mohon jangan keras kepala. Penyakit anda—"_

"_Jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Termasuk ayah."_

_Tanpa banyak omong lagi, dokter itu pergi, meninggalkannya dalam kamar tanpa penerangan._

…

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi menjeblak, menariknya dari ulasan memori. Akashi tidak repot-repot menoleh hanya untuk mendapati manusia macam apa yang berani merusak ketenangan dunianya. Ia hanya menatap sosok itu dari cermin yang sudah tak berbentuk di hadapannya. Disana, ia mendapati sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang melotot horor ke arahnya, berdiri mematung menghalangi pintu masuk toilet dan masih sambil memegang kenop pintu, setengah sadar seperti orang bodoh. Normalnya, saat kau melihat _pemandangan tak wajar_―seseorang yang tampak sedang kesal lalu mencoba mengahancurkan cermin kamar mandi hingga berdarah-darah―kau pasti akan memilih pergi dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang kau lihat. Manusia memang seperti itu, bukan? Egois, hanya peduli pada urusannya sendiri, tidak ingin terlibat dalam urusan rumit orang lain yang tak ada kaitan dengannya. Terlebih, jika kau orang normal, kau pasti akan ketakutan setelah melihat pemandangan barusan. Tapi, Akashi Seijuurou berhasil dibuat kaget olehnya. Meski tampak bodoh, pemuda pirang itu tidak langsung pergi dengan ekspresi ketakutan di wajah tampan— Tidak. Dia lebih pantas dikatakan _cantik_ dengan kulit putih mulus dan bulu mata lentik yang membingkai manik emas yang elegan itu.

"_Daijoubu'ssuka?" _(Kau baik-baik saja_'ssu_?) ujar pemuda pirang itu, mengambil beberapa langkah mendekat yang membuat Akashi spontan menolehnya lalu mengambil selangkah mundur.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Akashi dingin sambil membasuh luka di punggung tangannya. Pandangannya tak lagi fokus ke arah pemuda pirang itu melainkan menatap datar air yang mengucur dari keran wastafel yang membasahi tangannya, mengurai warna merah pekat itu dan membiarkannya menodai warna putih susu keramik wastafel.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram sebelah tangannya yang tak terluka, menariknya keluar dari toilet.

"Oi! Apa yang—?!" Akashi tersentak kaget.

"Lukamu lumayan parah. Kalau tidak diobati, nanti infeksi'_ssu yo_,"

Entah mengapa ia membiarkan pemuda pirang itu berlaku seenaknya.

oOo

Saat ini, disinilah Akashi berada, duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa namanya. Tak banyak interaksi diantara keduanya selain mengukir kesunyian di ruang kesehatan yang tampak lengang. Sepertinya dokter yang berjaga sedang keluar. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Akashi tak banyak melakukan perlawanan ketika pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan cekatan merawat lukanya.

"Kelamaan. Siram saja semuanya,"

Akhirnya titah itu keluar juga dari mulutnya ketika tak tahan dengan gerakan lembut dan hati-hati dari tangan lentik yang merawatnya. Bukannya tak suka, hanya saja... aneh. Mengapa pemuda pirang itu begitu hati-hati, seolah tak ingin menyakitinya, begitu peduli?

Akashi bisa melihat pemuda di hadapannya tersentak, seperti tiba-tiba dipaksa beradaptasi dengan suara saat sebelumnya ia telah nyaman dengan keheningan. Nyaman, benarkah? Atau, ia hanya sedang menyimpan ketakutannya dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang dengan sengaja memamerkan aura negatif padanya? Mungkin sebenarnya ia hanya sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya sehingga terlambat memahami arti titah yang tadi diucapkan Akashi.

Akashi merebut botol plastik bertuliskan 'ALHOHOL 70%' dari tangan pemuda pirang itu lalu menuangnya begitu saja di atas kulit punggung tangannya yang sobek terkena retakan cermin. Dan, ya, ia menikmati sensasi menyakitkan itu.

Sejenak, hening kembali bertahta di seluruh penjuru ruang kesehatan siang itu sebelum—

"Oi! Jangan bercanda! Itu pasti perih sekali, kan?!" Suara panik pemuda pirang yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya ini memenuhi ruangan. Detik berikutnya, pemilik _golden orbs_ itu sudah mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan alkohol yang membasahi tangan Akashi. "Kau...aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi, jangan kau ulangi lagi! Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini!" Ia mulai mengomel dengan dahi berkerut. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada tangan sang masokis, tangan Akashi.

Sekali lagi, Akashi membelalakkan heterokromianya, menahan diri untuk tak mendengus remeh, lalu ia berkata, "Memangnya apa urusanmu melarangku? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu," Lagi-lagi, pemuda _lust red_ itu menjawabnya dingin. Mata _heterochrome_nya menatap pemuda pirang itu lurus. Jelas, bukan tatapan ramah atau bersahabat.

"A-aku, namaku Kise. Kise Ryouta," ujar si pirang gugup. "Sekarang kau sudah mengenalku, bukan?" Kali ini pemilik manik emas itu tersenyum. Entah bagaimana, sekilas Akashi melihat cahaya di sekitar wajah _flower boy_ itu. Oh, ayolah, mungkin karena terlalu lama menahan perih luka di tangannya hingga mati rasa, matanya pun jadi tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Untuk sesaat, Akashi dibuat… terpesona?

"Jadi, Ryouta, kau tak ingin menanyakan namaku?"

Akashi tahu pemuda di hadapannya itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suaranya. Pertanyaan itu, iya, Akashi memang sengaja. Bagaimana mungkin Akashi diam saja ketika ada _orang asing _yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam baginya―memaksanya untuk mengurangi kapasitas memori otaknya untuk mengingat sebuah nama―sedangkan tak ada jaminan bahwa pemuda asing itu akan mengingat namanya atau tidak. Tentu saja, Akashi harus memberikan kesan yang lebih mendalam agar pemuda _blonde _itu tahu betapa pentingnya Akashi Seijuurou untuk diingat.

"Y-ya, siapa namamu?"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi, dengar baik-baik," Jeda saat pemuda _lust red_ itu menatap manik emas di depannya, intens. "Akashi Seijuurou. Jangan sampai lupa," sambungnya. Menyeringai sekilas, Akashi beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan santai keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Tampaknya, strategi _langsung-memanggil-nama-depan_ yang pernah ia baca dari sebuah artikel di internet itu ampuh juga. Setidaknya untuk membuat si pirang penasaran sehingga dapat meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam.

oOo

Pagi itu Akashi selesai bersiap-siap. Ini hari Senin. Tapi, tidak, ia tidak bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Selesai mengganti perban di tangan kanannya, ia menatap cermin di hadapannya. Seolah sedang benar-benar berbicara pada orang yang dituju, ia berujar ringan,

"Jadi, Kise Ryouta, kau bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya tentang ini. Kau bisa membayarnya dengan menjadi budakku seumur hidup."

Mendenguskan tawa kecil, heterokromianya menelusuri perban itu lagi. Yang ini lebih rapi daripada yang kemarin ia dapatkan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Kau hanya akan menjadi budakku dalam jangka waktu yang pendek." Akashi tersenyum, namun, bahkan cermin yang benda mati pun tahu tatapan mata itu jauh dari rasa bahagia.

"Tuan Muda, anda sudah siap? Saya sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantar anda ke rumah sakit."

…

_**End of Chapter One—Pemuda Matahari**_

…

* * *

A.N.

_Konnichiwa, minna!_

Okay, I know what I have to say first here… SO SORRY! *bows* Maafkan saya yang dengan kurang ajarnya baru update 1st chapter of My [One Sided] First Love a.k.a KATAOMOI Akashi Ver. setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu /kicked

Dan inilah hasilnya. Gimana menurut kalian? Maaf kalau Akashi OOC, padahal saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin orz

For all readers, reviewers and silent readers there, _makoto ni doumo arigatou gozaimashita!_ Mind to review? *puppyeyes*


End file.
